halofandomcom-20200222-history
Fist of Rukt
The Fist of Rukt is a Jiralhanae ceremonial weapon exclusively used by the Chieftain of the Jiralhanae. The Fist of Rukt is believed to be the most powerful of the Gravity Hammers with respects to ceremonial purposes. It was also capable of emitting electromagnetic fields and stunning, and possibly energy shielding, as Tartarus isn't seen with an energy shield projector or any kind of armor that supplies it, abilities unique from traditional gravity hammers. The surface of the hammer may also be magnetized, as 343 Guilty Spark is seen adhered to it.Halo 2, The Great Journey (Level). "Rukt" translates to "blood" in Sanskrit, but it is unknown what "Rukt" actually was. Presumably it is named after some entity, possibly the first to possess the hammer, who was presumably either a god or a very celebrated warrior. The specifications of the hammer could mean that Rukt was quite tall, and strong, due to the size and strength of the hammer, as well as the name, Fist. If Rukt was a physical entity, he would most likely have been the leader of the Jiralhanae, and united them, using the hammer as a symbol of leadership, strength and power. It is also possible that he was the Jiralhanae who united them with The Covenant. The Fist of Rukt is a ceremonial hammer passed down from Chieftain to Chieftain in the ruling clan. It is regarded as a holy object to the Brutes, and was passed down to Tartarus after he killed his uncle Maccabeus, the previous Chieftain, ironically, with the Fist of Rukt.Contact Harvest Originally, Fist of Rukt did not seem to possess its current gravity-altering abilities, therefore it is possible that it was a modification made by Tartarus at a later date. It is unknown what became of the Fist of Rukt after Tartarus was killed on Installation 05. Halo 3's Final Grunt says he has it. This could just be dialogue for the sake of the Easter Egg, or it could mean that the Covenant Loyalists recovered it after the battle or the covenant separatists might have destroyed to avenge the elites that were killed by it. Appearances .]] After the end of the Battle of the Gas Mine and after the Arbiter killed the Heretic Leader, Tartarus appeared on scene to fetch him, using the Fist of Rukt to freeze 343 Guilty Spark, and send the Oracle hurtling towards the hammer. Tartarus proceeded to pluck it out of the air and toss 343 Guilty Spark up the Gravity Lift of the Phantom that he was in. After the conclusion of the Battle of the Quarantine Zone on Installation 05, Miranda Keyes and Avery Johnson of the UNSC were able to retrieve the Sacred Icon from Delta Halo's Library. The Arbiter, however, knocked Johnson unconscious, and Tartarus arrived once again. The Chieftain of the Brutes was able to levitate Miranda towards himself with the hammer, knocking her unconscious. Subsequently, Tartarus used the Fist of Rukt to attack the Arbiter, using the gravity shockwave to send the Arbiter flying into a pit. .]] At the Control Room of Installation 05, the Arbiter, Johnson, numerous Elite Councilors, Zealots, Ultras and Special Operations Elites attempted to kill Tartarus and deactivate Installation 05. The Fist of Rukt was one of Tartarus' advantages, and despite being heavily outnumbered, the massive area effect damage was able to send most of the Elites into the air, killing them, and stalwart Sangheili that attempted to attack Tartarus at close range with Energy Swords were beaten to death by the massive Fist of Rukt. After the Arbiter and Johnson killed Tartarus, the Fist of Rukt fell from the Brute Chieftain's limp hands, although its fate afterwards is uncertain. Finally, in the Halo 3 ViDoc: Et Tu, Brute?, a Brute Chieftain was seen wielding a Fist of Rukt-like hammer. It is still unknown if this hammer is the original Fist of Rukt or another version of it. Trivia *While listening to his monologue, the Final Grunt (on the last level of Halo 3) claims he will give you the Fist of Rukt, even though how he obtained it is unknown. *It is believed that the Fist of Rukt can produce a "Modified Invincibility" to the user. *Gravity Hammers in Halo 3 are inspired by the Fist of Rukt but were originally going to share an even more similar appearance than the final outcome, as seen in the Et Tu, Brute? vidoc. ViDoc: Et Tu, Brute? *On the level Sierra 117, at the dam, if you pass a lone grunt while wielding the Gravity Hammer he often will say, "He still wields the Fist of Rukt". *In Halo 3, Grunts seem obsessed with the Fist of Rukt, normally with the IWHBYD skull on, in their sleep a grunt will say, "Rukt...Fist...Fist of Rukt...Merry Christmas". Sometimes during combat Grunts will also say,"Bring up the Fist of Rukt!" *In Halo: Contact Harvest, the Fist of Rukt was used to kill both Maccabeus and the Grunt Deacon, Dadab. *A hammer similar to the Fist of Rukt is seen in the Halo 3 Believe ad "Diorama" at 00:54, wielded by a Brute Chieftain in gold armor and one Weapons Chieftain, two in the same place at the same time. *According to Halo: Contact Harvest, before it was fitted with gravity technology, it was made of stone. *It is often thought that it is possible that the Fist of Rukt is the first ever Gravity Hammer to be created, with Halo 3 Gravity Hammers being designed from it. *There is a Map for the game Halo Custom Edition named Grunt Golfing where you can use the Fist of Rukt. References Category:Brute Weapons Category:Weapons